I'm Queen Bee, Honey
by xxprongsyxx
Summary: Hi, My name is Maddison Queen and you are lookng at the Queen Bee of Hogwarts although I have run into a recent problem with HER. I can guarente things are going to get ugly.


Hey everyone, the name's Maddison Queen. I go by Maddy though, it is a lot more This Century.

Well to get straight to the point, I am Hogwarts Queen Bee; it seems only natural with a last name like Queen, pretty convenient eh?

I am a proud Hufflepuff, although I don't know why I am in Hufflepuff because I am far from loyal. But I guess it was the closest house they could put me in, with my personality and all.

The most important thing about Hogwarts is popularity. Hogwarts is one of the cliquiest schools that you have ever heard of, everyone belongs to a clique. If you don't, then you are most likely considered a social outcast; sounds harsh but it is true. It is very important to know the popularity scale, and luckily enough you have me to explain it.

First of all we have ME; I am Queen Bee of Hogwarts. Me and my Hufflepuff wannabes, I mean friends, that follow me everywhere. Equal to us we have the marauders' who are in Gryffindor, they are the male rulers. They are always pranking and getting detentions and apparently people worship that.

Next we have the Populars from each house. These people consist of Quidditch players who are absolutely worshiped; which puts a lot of pressure on them in games. The girls who are a part of these groups usually wear their make up and hair the same as me, and are always helping to spread rumors and are in the know about most things. These groups are exclusive and very few people can get into them, they are also automatically put onto the invite list for any party (just like me).

Then is the exciting bit; the gossipers. The gossipers are just that, gossipers; they love me as well so it does come in handy. The gossipers always know what is going on within the wall of Hogwarts, they know absolutely everything there is to know. What makes them so great is that they are there for me when I need them. I can always count on them to get dirt on anyone who I think deserves to be blackmailed. But what is even better, is that they have their own magazine which EVERYONE reads (except a few of the teachers), it is a few pages long and comes out every week. Inside they have pictures from parties and what's hot and what's not, all that junk. Better yet they have all the Goss. Between that and all my other magazine subscriptions I do more reading than anyone else in the school.

Next on the ladder are the school spirit people. This may sound really weird but these people are mostly girls and dedicate themselves to trying to create house togetherness; they even made their own cheerleading team. I hate to say it but I doubt that any for of peace would happen. The real reason they are so high in the ladder is because every party we have, they decorate for it and in return majority of them can come to the party.

Next we have the Preps, most of these people come from Slytherin because of the whole 'pureblood' thing; personally I am a half blood, but who really cares, hair is more important. The Preps wear their fancy designer clothes and look down their nose at everyone but they do provide the fanciest parties ever. They usually have one every few months which only a selected amount of people are invited to. The marauders are never invited because of Lucius Malfoy and all the other Slytherin they have tormented, although I get invited because I am so close to Narcissa Black.

Next are the lovely wannabes, these people are just too desperate for their own good. I think it has to do with the fact that they are so close to full popularity that they can almost taste it. Most of the girls wear their skirts just too high and wear just too much makeup which gives them the image of sluts most of the time. The guys in this group all try to be like the marauders and pull little pranks which is just sad. The wannabes also try and bully people lower down on the popularity scale to make themselves feel big. They are extremely desperate to get into the Gossiper, although the girls all try to be like me and suck up to me all the time which is really, really good. Every now and then I go into the wannabe group and choose out one girl to put into my group (usually when I get sick of someone in my group), that's how I met Vanessa, but more about her later.

Next on the ladder are the Performing Arts students, these people are right into their Dance, Music and Drama and always have their end of year play which they work on all year through; it is usually really good. These people usually keep to themselves but are rather well respected and get invited to occasional parties (as you can see, Hogwarts is one big party) and some of the musicians get gigs at some of the more exclusive parties. I usually get along with these people but they can get quite annoying with all their practice, practice, and more practice.

Now we have the Skaters/Punk/Goth type people. Most of these people are from Slytherin and usually wear as much black in their school uniform as possible. They have built a skate ramp in the back of the school where the teachers don't know about and skip classes and smoke. They usually don't get invited to parties because they creep me out, although I have never spent any time to get to know them, but they look scary!

Then we have the arty type people, these people keep to themselves and don't socialize all that much. Although I have to admit they are damn good artists. They make the posters for school activities and occasional social parties.

Next we have the environmentalists (quite a mouthful), I doubt many schools have these people but they are always trying to save the rainforests or save the Red Mexican tree frog and crap like that. They have their little protests and try and get everyone to become vegetarians, it gets rather annoying to tell you the truth. That's about all I can say about them.

Then we have Band Nerds, these weird people love their instruments so much that they carry them around everywhere they go, as well as practicing in the middle of the courtyard while I am trying to have a good bitch.

After the Band nerds, come the geeks or just nerds. These are the people who answer every question in class and are too smart for their own good. But I must admit that they are dam good tutors, which is why I got O's in majority of my O.W.L's last year. But they are still creepy and play weird games where they dress up and all that shit.

Last but not least, are the outcasts. These socially outcasted people generally contain people such as really, really weird people that freak me out or people who decided to backstab me and got what is coming for them.

Now, I think you may be getting the wrong impression of me. I am a nice person; how else could I be Queen bee? Well my secret is…I am a match maker. You heard right. I set up people if they need setting up. The genius of this is, these people are in my debt. They are unable to, not do what I say or backstab me. It is brilliant!

Anyway, about my recent _problem_ I have been having. It goes by the name of Bianca Burns; she is a demon in cheap makeup. I say this in the nicest way possible because technically we are still best friends. See, she decided to cheat on me with my boyfriend, Sirius Black. I knew he would cheat on me anyway so it didn't come as a surprise, but that does not look good in the Gossiper. But then she decided to leave me and my group of wannabes to her own minor group of Hufflepuff. And do you know what this means, she is trying to steal my spot as Queen Bee.

Well Bianca, dear, you better watch out because you are about to get burned…

Let the Games Begin!!!


End file.
